


Shooting Star

by mintymina



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintymina/pseuds/mintymina
Summary: Felix adalah pecahan bintang yang jatuh ke bumi dalam wujud manusia dan ditemukan oleh sekelompok astronom. Changbin, anggota termuda dari kelompok astronom itu jatuh cinta pada wujud Felix dan berusaha membawa kabur Felix yang akan dijadikan bahan penelitian.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading♥

Changbin menggosok tangannya yang kian mendingin karena suhu udara. Pria itu memandang teman satu timnya yang berjalan jauh di depan seakan tujuan mereka akan hilang esok hari.

"Hei, anak baru! Cepatlah!" seru Youngjae keras walaupun terdengar samar bagi Changbin.

"Akan segera datang, Senior Choi!"

Dengan langkah yang diseret dan kepulan asap dingin dari napasnya yang memberat, Changbin menyusul anggota tim astronom yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari lalu. Pria berdarah Korea itu memang dipindahtugaskan ke kelompok terbaik di organisasi mereka. Jadi, di sinilah Changbin berada, di atas lapisan salju Kutub Utara yang siap menenggelamkan mereka kapan saja.

"Ada di sini!"

Semua pasang mata memandang ke depan saat Ketua Im berteriak. Otomatis lari Changbin melaju, mendekati sang kapten tim yang berdiri diam di hadapan kawah es besar. Jinyoung memutuskan untuk turun lebih dulu, diikuti Mark di belakangnya. Changbin sendiri memicingkan mata, dahi berkerut heran saat tak menemukan bongkahan batu besar di tengah kawah itu.

"Ketua Im, apa ini tempat yang benar?"

Jaebum mengangkat bahu, "Tunggu saja. Park, kau menemukan sesuatu?!"

"Ya! Ada sesuatu di sini! Kemarilah!" balas Jinyoung dari kejauhan.

Ketua Im melangkah maju, Changbin dan Youngjae mengekori pemimpin mereka. Angin yang membawa kabut es tebal perlahan berhenti, berikan mereka jarak pandang yang lebih jelas. Jinyoung dan Mark berpijak di tengah, membingungkan si anggota baru.

"Oke, di mana meteoritnya?" tanya Youngjae was-was. Bisa habis kelompok ini jika kepala organisasi tahu mereka membuang uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Menelan ludah, Mark bergeser, berikan jarak pada tiga orang lainnya untuk melihat apa yang ada di atas salju.

_Bruk!_

Youngjae tumbang, mata Jaebum hampir keluar, dan Jinyoung sendiri masih membeku di tempat. Changbin mengusap matanya berulang kali, tinggalkan bekas kemerahan yang makin kentara. Jantung kelima orang itu seakan berhenti, energi ditarik gravitasi hingga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di akhir perjalanan mencari meteoroid yang jatuh, mereka menemukan sesosok pria bersurai perak yang terbaring dengan napas mengepul tenang.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

"Ketua, apa menyerahkannya pada atasan adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan?" tanya Jinyoung pada Jaebum yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik dokter di sana.

Seluruh anggota tim ada di depan laboratorium berdinding kaca, gelisah melihat pria asing yang mereka temui dipasangi alat-alat kehidupan. Bisa dilihat jantungnya berfungsi normal, begitu juga organ lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jinyoung. Kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah."

Changbin merunduk di kursi, jari-jarinya bertaut seperti sedang berdoa. Mark menepuk punggungnya, "Lucu bagaimana kau mengalami hal aneh seperti ini di ekspedisi pertamamu."

"Apa ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya?"

"Menurutmu? Menemukan bongkahan kecil saja sudah membuat dunia heran, apalagi menemukan manusia?"

Changbin menghela napas, "Kau benar, Senior."

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu dia bangun dan biarkan dia menjelaskan semuanya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujar Mark sebelum menyusul dua rekannya pergi.

Anggota paling muda dalam tim itu berdiri, menatap lurus menembus kaca. Kala orang-orang berjas putih itu selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, Changbin bergegas masuk sehabis mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pintu ditutup, tinggalkan pria berdagu tajam itu berdua. Changbin mengendap, takut membangunkan laki-laki berkulit pucat yang tengah tertidur itu. Kursi ditarik untuk diduduki. Mata Changbin perlahan menyusuri fitur-fitur wajah sosok tanpa nama yang terbalut pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit.

Rambutnya berwarna perak, sedikit mengkilap jika terkena cahaya. Kulitnya pucat dan halus bagai porselen. Matanya seperti kucing dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Tangan pria Seo itu terulur, mengusap pelan pipi tirus yang dihiasi ratusan bintik-bintik layaknya bintang.

Lalu gerakan kecil mengagetkan Changbin. Tarik tangannya yang kemudian ditahan untuk tetap berada di sana. Perlahan tetapi pasti, kelopak itu terbuka, tabrakkan dua iris dengan pantulan sinar galaksi yang berbeda.

"U-uh... A-aku ada di mana?"

Ujung bibirnya terangkat, rasakan debuman keras dan cepat dari dalam dada.

Tidak salah lagi, sepertinya Changbin telah jatuh cinta.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

Seminggu berlalu dalam kedipan mata. Jaebum dan timnya kembali ke observatorium, sesekali jenguk objek hidup yang mereka temukan. Laki-laki itu masih dalam perawatan intensif. Laporan yang diterima tim Changbin menjelaskan bahwa kondisinya semakin membaik.

"Hei, Seo. Kau sudah selesai dengan pengamatanmu?"

Changbin memutar kursinya, "Iya, Senior Park. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Jinyoung menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas di atas papan dada, "Pergilah ke laboratorium. Atasan meminta kita mengumpulkan informasi dari manusia yang masih diragukan asal-usulnya itu."

"Baiklah," jawabnya, beranjak dari sana. Sebelum Changbin keluar dari ruangan, ia menoleh. "Senior, bagaimana jika ia tidak mau menjawab?"

"Dia akan menjawab walau hanya beberapa. Para dokter bilang dia cukup ramah dan murah senyum."

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

_Tok tok! Cklek._

"Permisi."

"Oh, Tuan Seo. Silakan masuk, kebetulan saya sudah selesai."

Changbin menutup pintu ruangan berpendingin yang serba putih dan hampir mirip dengan ruang rawat rumah sakit. Saat Dokter Son membereskan peralatannya, pria 26 tahun itu menunggu sambil bersenandung.

"Saya duluan, Tuan Seo."

Setelah memastikan dokter perempuan itu keluar, Changbin berjalan menuju ranjang. Objek wawancaranya duduk di sana tanpa suara, hanya menatap dirinya. Kursi ditarik, kini astronom itu berhadapan langsung dengan sosok asing yang masih sama indahnya dengan hari kemarin.

Ia berdehem, tenggorokannya kering. Kertas wawancara ditaruh di depan, ujung pena sudah siap untuk dipakai mencatat. Bibir Changbin terbuka, namun tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara.

_'Sial. Tatapannya membuatku gila.'_

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Tuan Seo?" Tanya si pria bersurai perak. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali karena heran.

"A-ah, ya. A-aku di sini untuk menanyaimu beberapa hal. Namaku S-Seo Changbin."

Tawa kecil menggema, jantung Changbin berdetak kencang setelahnya.

"Aku tahu. Dokter Son memanggilmu begitu. Namaku Felix, salam kenal, Tuan Seo."

"K-kau boleh memanggilku Changbin saat hanya ada kita berdua," ujarnya. "Jadi Felix... Dari mana asalmu?"

"Konstelasi Felis."

Changbin terkejut. Ia kesulitan berkata-kata, entah karena pengakuan Felix tentang asal-usulnya atau karena Felix menyebutkan konstelasi yang telah hilang di angkasa.

"T-tapi... Bukannya..."

Felix tersenyum, mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu. Kalian sudah tak bisa melihat konstelasi itu lagi, kan? Ah, sedihnya."

Mengulum bibir, Changbin menggumamkan kata maaf. Ia kemudian menatap si surai perak lagi, "Uhm, Felix, kau ini makhluk apa?"

Felix mengerjap, telunjuk di depan dada, menunjuk diri sendiri. "Aku? Aku ini salah satu pecahan bintang jatuh dari Konstelasi Felis."

Changbin melongo, terlihat tepat seperti orang bodoh. Yang duduk di atas ranjang tertawa, "Ada apa? Apa jawabanku aneh sekali?"

"Iya..."

"Aku berkata jujur, lho."

"Jika kau benar-benar pecahan bintang, bagaimana bisa kau hidup dalam wujud manusia? Maksudku, gas-gas panas itu... Ah, lupakan!"

Astronom muda di kelompoknya itu menggeleng, kembalikan fokus yang sempat hilang.

"Changbin, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjawabnya, kok. Walaupun terdengar tak masuk akal bagimu, tetapi banyak sekali hal luar biasa di atas sana." Felix meraih rambut Changbin untuk diusap pelan. “Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Hanya saja, tidak sekarang.”

“Kalau begitu,” Changbin menatap Felix, “Aku akan menunggu.”

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

_Klontang!_

Kaleng kopi terjatuh dari mesin. Changbin meraihnya, membukanya cepat. Terhitung hampir tiga hari dia tidak tidur sama sekali. _‘Menyebalkan,’_ batinnya. Profesor-profesor gila itu menyuruhnya mengamati nebula baru seorang diri. Ayolah, dia butuh mengisi ulang energinya, entah dengan tidur, makan, ataupun memandangi Felix seharian.

Changbin sangat rindu si manis itu hingga rasanya ingin mati.

“Persetan, aku akan menemui Felix sekarang juga.”

Melempar kaleng kosong ke tempat sampah, ia segera kembali ke gedung tempat kerjanya dengan tangan di dalam kantong jas. Tak peduli betapa kerasnya ponselnya berdering.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

“Apa menurutmu itu akan berhasil? Melakukan pemeriksaan X-ray tidak akan cukup untuk mengetahui mahluk apa dia sebenarnya!”

_Sreet._

Changbin mengerem ketika mendengar keributan di lorong, tepat di balik tembok di mana dirinya berdiri. Ia berjalan pelan, mencoba mengintip. Dua orang yang ia kenal beradu argumen di sana, tak terlihat senang sama sekali.

“Kita akan melakukan X-ray untuk melihat struktur tubuhnya. Jika memang sama dengan manusia, Anda harus berjanji tidak akan mengambil resiko membedah tubuhnya.”

_‘X-ray? Bedah? Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan Ketua Im dan Profesor Kim?’_

Profesor Kim mengerang, “Oke, seandainya struktur tubuhnya sama dengan manusia, bagaimana bisa kau menjelaskan fenomena itu? Tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya, Jaebum! Manusia tidak bisa melakukannya!”

“Dia pecahan bintang, Profesor! Menghasilkan cahaya bukan hal yang baru!”

“Aku? Percaya kalau dia bintang? Hal itu tak logis dan takkan pernah logis!”

“Tidak semua kejadian di dunia ini bisa dijelaskan dengan ilmu pengetahuan, Profesor. Anda harusnya lebih mengerti itu daripada siapapun. Saya tetap menentang ide Anda untuk membedah Felix. Jika struktur tubuhnya tak sama dengan manusia, kita bisa kehilangan dia.”

_‘Felix?! Mereka ingin membedah Felix?!’_

Tangan Changbin mengepal, giginya menggertak menahan marah. Diambilnya jalan memutar, pergi ke laboratorium lewat jalan lain. Langkahnya makin cepat setiap detik, merusak tatanan rambut dan pakaiannya yang memang tak pernah rapi.

Sinar bulan menemani Changbin di lorong gelap sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh lampu laboratorium yang memang tak pernah mati.

_Brak!_

“FELIX!” Ia terengah, merunduk memegang lutut.

“Changbin!” balasnya, buat astronom muda itu mendongak.

Felix duduk di atas ranjangnya, mata berbinar bagaikan kunang-kunang. Belum lagi senyum lima jari yang selalu bisa luluhkan Changbin itu. Tetapi di samping semuanya, orang yang disukainya itu bersinar.

Bersinar dalam artian mengeluarkan cahaya kekuningan dari pori-pori tubuhnya, berpendar indah tidak karuan.

Yugyeom yang sudah cukup lama menemani Felix mengobrol berdiri untuk membantu rekannya. Namun tangannya ditepis, Changbin berlari dan menggenggam tangan Felix.

“K-kau harus segera pergi. A-aku akan membantu-hh-mu.”

Dahi Yugyeom berkerut, “Changbin, ada apa?”

Tak menjawab, Changbin melepaskan alat-alat aneh di sekitar Felix dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Yugyeom.

“Aku percaya kau, Senior. Akan kuceritakan di jalan. Sekarang, ayo bawa Felix menjauh dari tempat ini dulu.”

Walaupun hilang dalam kebingungan, Yugyeom dengan cepat mengangguk dan berlari ke parkiran. Felix mengerjap saat Changbin memunggunginya, “Ada masalah apa, Changbin?”

“Naik. Cepatlah.”

“Changbin, ada a—“

“Mereka mau membunuhmu, oke?! Sekarang cepat naik ke punggungku!” bentaknya tanpa sadar, buat cahaya yang mengelilingi Felix padam seketika.

“M-maaf.”

“Pegangan yang erat, aku tak mau kau jatuh.”

Felix mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Changbin, kepalanya jatuh di bahu astronom itu. Deru napas si bintang begitu dekat, timbulkan gelenyar aneh yang membuat pipi Changbin merah merona.

Menelan ketakutannya dalam-dalam, Felix tersenyum kecil.

Dia suka ketika Changbin mengkhawatirkannya.

Felix terhentak-hentak semakin kencang Changbin berlari. Cepat atau lambat pasti seseorang akan menyadarinya. Dan saat itu terjadi, alarm kebakaran akan berbunyi nyaring memenuhi gedung—

_"PERHATIAN! INI KEADAAN DARURAT. SUBJEK NOMOR 15 HILANG DARI LABORATORIUM!"_

_Duk— Ckiiit!_

Tepat setelah kaki Changbin menginjak teras dengan sahutan rem yang ditekan.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

“Aku akan pulang, jaga Felix baik-baik.”

“Terima kasih, Senior. Hati-hati di jalan.”

Yugyeom meninggalkan apartemen Changbin setelah mendengar penjelasan juniornya itu. Menghela napas, Changbin kembali ke dalam dan melihat Felix menatapnya seperti anak kucing.

“Changbin…” panggilnya pelan karena masih sedikit takut. “Dingin…”

“Oh, maaf. Aku akan memakaikanmu selimut. Duduklah dengan benar.”

Felix memperbaiki posisinya di atas sofa panjang itu, menunggu Changbin menutupinya dengan selimut tebal dan hangat.

“Merasa lebih baik?” Tanya si Seo, duduk di dekat kaki Felix yang memenuhi sofa.

“Mmhm, terima kasih.”

“Maaf membawamu pergi begitu saja, Felix. Aku hanya tak mau mengambil resiko kehilanganmu.”

Felix tertawa, “Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku, Changbin? Aku ini hanya pecahan bintang dari konstelasi yang hilang, lho.”

Changbin menghela napas, “Kau tidak mengerti.”

“Hmm, mungkin maksudmu aku ini barang antik dan kau tidak mau rugi, begitu?”

Berdecak tak percaya, Changbin memegang betis pria bersurai perak itu. “Aku bilang bukan. Kau tidak akan mengerti.”

“Ish. Kau tidak cerita, bagaimana mau mengerti?”

“Aku akan cerita kalau kau memberitahuku kenapa bintangmu bisa jatuh. Bagaimana?” tawar Changbin.

“Boleh juga,” balas Felix. “Tetapi setelah itu kau harus berjanji.”

“Berjanji…?”

Ia mengangguk senang, “Ya! Kau harus berjanji akan mengajakku keliling bumi!”

Changbin terkikik, cubit hidung Felix pelan. “Kami menyebutnya keliling dunia, bodoh. Baiklah, aku janji. Aku akan membawamu berkeliling jauh dari sini.”

“ _Yeay!_ ”

“Sekarang, ceritakan padaku!” pinta Changbin, memindahkan kaki Felix ke atas pahanya sementara ia bersandar di sofa.

“Menurutmu, kenapa sebuah bintang bisa jatuh?”

“Bintang sebenarnya tidak jatuh. Mereka mati karena kehabisan unsur seperti karbon, hydrogen, atau helium. Adapun yang disebut sebagai bintang jatuh adalah meteoroid yang masuk ke atmosfer bumi.”

Felix meraih kepala Changbin untuk ditepuk, “Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang astronom. Tetapi, tidak semuanya sama, Seo Changbin. Tanpa manusia tahu, bintang-bintang dalam konstelasi tertentu hidup dan mengamati manusia. Ketika manusia melupakan atau tidak lagi bisa melihat dan menemukan suatu konstelasi, bintang-bintang dalam konstelasi itu akan redup, pecah, dan jatuh.”

“Hmm? Kenapa?”

“Karena mereka merasa sudah tidak diperlukan lagi oleh manusia.”

Keduanya diam. Felix bisa melihat Changbin menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

“Hei, ada apa?”

“Kalau aku bilang aku membutuhkanmu, apa kau akan kembali ke atas sana?”

Felix tertawa keras, pancarkan sinar kekuningan yang sama seperti tadi. “Kau ini bodoh apa bagaimana sih, Seo Changbin? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa kembali! Aduh, perutku sakit!”

“Yang benar?”

“Iya!”

“Kalau begitu, akan kukatakan kenapa aku peduli padamu.”

Tawa Felix terhenti. Kini ia menunggu Changbin melanjutkan ucapannya.

“Felix.”

“Hm? Kenapa?”

“Kau cantik. Aku suka padamu sejak pertama kali menatapmu.”

Satu detik, dua detik, lima detik keheningan membasuh mereka berdua.

“Itu saja?” Tanya Felix, tatap Changbin dalam-dalam.

Karena tak mengerti akan reaksi yang diberikan Felix, suasananya kini jadi sedikit lebih santai.

“Hmm… Iya? Kalau aku melanjutkannya kita takkan selesai sampai besok.”

“Baiklah.” Felix bangun, dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah astronom itu. “Cium aku.”

“H-hah?!”

“Yugyeom bilang ciuman biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang saling sayang, suka, atau cinta. Kenapa kaget begitu?”

Changbin merutuk dalam hati.

“Saling sayang, suka, atau cinta, Felix. Saling. Aku menyukaimu, belum tentu kau suka aku juga kan? Kenapa minta cium?”

“Ah, iya juga. Oke, kalau begitu kau harus berusaha agar aku menyukaimu kembali!” seru Felix senang. Changbin menutup matanya, silau.

“Bisa kau hentikan? Mataku bisa buta!”

“Tidak bisa. Ini reaksi otomatis yang aku keluarkan saat aku bahagia!”

Changbin menggeram, “Ugh, baiklah. Aku harus membuatkanmu identitas dulu sebelum bisa bepergian keliling dunia. Mau memakai nama apa?”

“Felix!”

“Marganya, duh.” Changbin mencubit pipi Felix gemas.

“Im? Kim? Lee? Nam? Hwang? Terserah kau saja.”

“Terserah? Kalau begitu, Seo! Seo Feliiix!”

Changbin merah padam. Mungkin Felix tidak tahu kalau mengubah marga biasanya dilakukan bangsa barat setelah menikah. Walaupun tidak dilakukan bangsa timur, tetap saja Changbin malu.

“Tidak usah aneh-aneh. Lee Felix saja, oke?”

“Okeee!”

Ah, Changbin benar-benar tidak sabar membawa bintang kecil ini kabur keliling dunia.

“Felix.”

“Iyaaa?”

_Chuu!_

_“I love you.”_


End file.
